Death's Head
Death’s Head is often refereed to as a robot more than a cyborg, but he prefers the term Mechanoid , a mechanical life form created to resemble a humanoid form. He has called himself a "Freelance Peacekeeping Agent", but most people call him a "bounty hunter". History Creation of Death's Head Death's Head'''was created many years ago by an unknown species on Styrakos, where magic and science were utilized by the inhabitants. Using advanced technology, mystical practices, and a rare metal known as cyber-matter, a mage named Lupex sought to create a body that he might inhabit and use to make his soul live on even if his body would not. There was a complication with the creator's planning, and the mechanoid body was granted its own personality and intelligence by Pyra. With its new mindset, the machine decided that it would not be used as a body for the creator, and so the machine turned on his maker and killed him by severing his head. After the death of Lupex, the machine gave itself the name Death's Head, and used a stolen starship to leave the realm of Styrakos and venture into the Multiverse. Death’s Head learned the secrets of traveling through time and space after encountering a being known as The Doctor. Bounty Hunting Career Cybertronian Civil War In his travels through time and space, Death's Head learned that through becoming a mercenary he would be able to afford upgrades to both himself and his equipment, making him a weapon that should not be trifled with. He spent years trying to build his reputation to become one of the most feared mercenaries in the galaxy, offering his services to whomever could afford them. In addition to upgrading himself, Death’s Head used the funds he received to upgrade his personal vessel using technology from across the Multiverse and outfitting it with Deckard-cannons, Samus-blasters, along with Vandarian holographic technology and starship parts from Kuat Drive Yards. It was around this time that Death’s Head set up shop on the planet Scarvix, where other robotic beings dwelled, and supplied his services to both sides of the warring Cybertronian Autobot Resistance and Decepticon Empire, often being dragged into their conflict. Entering Earth-199999 Sometime in the late 20th Century, Death's Head managed to acquire space bridge technology, and was hired by the Decepticons to transport the technology to the primitive planet known as Earth. On his way to Earth, Death's Head was attacked by a group of Autobots who planned on establishing a base on the planet. During the battle, Death's Head's ship was hit by one of the Autobot ships energy blasts, damaging the space bridge tech and inadvertently created an interdimensional portal. The portal consumed Death's Head's ship, pulling everything in and around it to an unknown destination. The portal remained open until the Autobot ships were pulled in and consumed, at which time the portal closed. The portal led to the Earth-199999 planet Sakaar, where the remains of his and the Autobot ships crashed on the surface of Sakaar. Not long after the crash, Death’s Head and the Autobots were found by the Grandmaster’s militia. The militia attacked and wiped out the Autobots while capturing Death’s Head, where he would be made to fight in the Grandmaster’s gladiator tournament. The Autobot corpses were collected by the Grandmaster’s servants to study and perhaps even replicate their technology, but the Grandmaster’s scientists could not understand at the very least how they functioned. Because of their lack of knowledge revolving around Cybertronian autonomy, the Grandmaster approved for Death’s Head to leave the games and Sakaar in exchange for showing him how to recreate the technology. Within the time-frame of several weeks, Death’s Head would assist the Grandmaster in his creating of a new force of cybernetic soldiers called the Death’s Head Squadron, which would act as his personal military. In addition, Death’s Head’s ship was rebuilt with salvaged parts from his previous vessel and parts from the Autobot ships, including the space bridge technology. Death's Head Squadron Death's Head was able to repurpose the space bridge technology to send himself back to his point of origin. Before that could happen, the Grandmaster attempted to betray Death's Head and put him back in the arena. What the Grandmaster did not know was while Death's Head assisted in the creation of the Death's Head Squadron he installed his own mindset into the drones and made them an extension of himself. With his own weapons turned against him, the Grandmaster was powerless to stop Death's Head from returning home to his own universe. Powers and Abilities * '''Blast Power * Electronic interaction * Flight * Gadgets * Invulnerability * Super Strength * Teleportation: As a result of going through the Inter dimmensial Space Bridge. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:SWORD members Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains